The invention relates to improvements in vibration damping apparatus, especially for use in power trains between the engines and the variable-speed transmissions of motor vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in vibration damping apparatus of the type wherein a first rotary component can be connected to the engine, a second rotary component (which is coaxial with and is angularly movable relative to the first component) is connectable with the input element of the transmission, preferably by way of a friction clutch, and the two components can rotate relative to each other against the opposition of vibration damping means including at least one elastic damper and a slip clutch which is connected in series with the damper by a disc-shaped member.
Vibration damping apparatus of the above outlined character are disclosed, for example, in German Pat. No. 35 05 069. A drawback of the patented apparatus is that it is overly complex and expensive, mainly because its vibration damping means employ a large number of separately produced parts.